


Hello Kitty Short-Shorts

by merryfortune



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Alternative Universe - College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Root's awake at 2am and she's bored. Then she sees someone in Hello Kitty short-shorts who catches her eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello Kitty Short-Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> OOC and dumb. Based off a text post I saw on Tumblr.

It was 2 am in the morning and Root was still awake. There was a party raging outside to celebrate the end of the latest round of exams. Honestly, drinking copious amounts of alcohol was not Root's idea of a great time. She'd already had her fun; a bubble bath surrounded by scented candles reading one of The Hobbit. It sounded a bit nerdy but it was glorious. So right now she was ready to get to sleep but the incessant sound of pop music was keeping her awake. She was fine with people having their fun, she just wished that they wouldn't do it so close to her dormitory. This was what led Root to deciding that she would just wait out the party and wander the halls. They were mostly empty, a few passed out drunkards and popped balloons.

   'Argh, I can't believe this.' Root heard someone complain and seeing as she had little better to do, she decided to subtly investigate. She traced the person's voice to the laundry. 'I can't believe that this is all I have to wear. Damn it. why did that moron have to puke on me?' Root watched as a dark-haired woman in an interesting tank top and matching skirt complain to the washing machine. She was a butch-looking lady; very fit and toned and she didn't look like the type to delight in weary frilly pink night ware decorated with the adorably obnoxious face of Hello Kitty.

   Root could appreciate the aesthetic of this chick though. There was something quite nice about the way those pyjamas clung to her torso and sculpted the roundness of her rear. Root tried to contain herself though, mostly out of politeness. 'Having trouble?' Root asked, conversationally, whilst she approached the machine. 'Need a quarter?'

'Yeah, a quarter would be nice.'

   Root dug through her pockets and found some loose change. She handed it over. 'Thanks. So, is it just me or were you checking out my ass?'

'That's one way to continue a conversation.' Root said, avoiding the question skilfully.

''Cause I wouldn't mind. Sameen Shaw. I just go by Shaw though. Sports science major.'

'Samatha Grouse, I prefer "Root" though. Software engineering and whole slew of minors. Can't get enough of it.'

'So mind telling me why your up so late - or early?'

'Not the party type.'

'Same. But then some Grade A ass-wad tried to convince me we'd make great drinking buddies and he got shitfaced way too soon and guess who he puked on? Me.'

'I heard you say that to the machine.'

   Shaw chuckled. 'Damn, I must have caught your eye if you were listening me rant to this thing.'

'I didn't mean too but there's something eye-catching about those pyjamas.' Root said, abstaining from mentioning that Root's ass was really what sold those lacy and pink Hello Kitty merchandise.

'Stole 'em off my room mate. She's out right now, you know. We can take this somewhere else. Get to know each other a little better.' Shaw said.

'If you don't mind. Can we get snacks first?'

''Pends, what do you like? I like salt and vinegar chips.'

   The two college girls wandered away from the washing machine, not overly concerned about whether or not they'd come back for Shaw's band shirt and skinny jeans. They were too interested in each other for anything else.


End file.
